1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to grinding apparatuses and, particularly, to a multi-functional grinding apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Current surface grinding apparatuses generally include a bed with fixture for holding one or more workpieces and a grinder for grinding the workpieces so that surfaces of each of the workpieces are ground into a desired surface. To increase efficiency, a large size bed is required to hold many workpieces at the same time. As such, the grinder can be used to continuously grind the workpieces, or more grinders can be employed to grind the workpiece simultaneously. However, the large size bed reduces space usage efficiency. Furthermore, the workpieces after being ground also need processing by other machining devices, such as water cleaning device, drying device etc. These machining devices also take up a large space.
What is needed, therefore, is a multi-functional grinding apparatus to overcome or at least mitigate the above-described problem.